


Leader of The Pack

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt dominate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader of The Pack

“I expected more from you, Mr. Winner.” Mrs. Jones eyes flicked over the young man seated across the expansive oak desk from her. “Your father will not be pleased.” She smiled to herself as his already rounded shoulders pulled in even further causing his head to droop to where his nose was almost touching the perfectly knotted tie he wore over his regulation white dress shirt.

“Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry.” His voice was soft, just shy of a breathy whisper that carried with it the sound of poorly suppressed tears.

Mrs. Jones leaned back in her chair and smiled indulgently at the cowed young man. Quatre really was a good boy and his pedigree one of the best in the school. He needed to learn now and learn well that the companions he chose would determine how far his familial advantages would carry him. She was hopeful that getting caught skipping class and the consequences that went with it would break the hold the group of scholarship students seemed to have over him. “Two days of lunch detention and I think we can skip the call to your father _this_ time. However, if it were to happen again...” She trailed off letting Quatre fill in the blanks for himself.

Quatre's head came up and a tentative smile pulled at the corners of his lips before disappearing. “Thank you, Ma'am. It won't happen again, I promise.”

Mentally patting herself on the back for a job well done Mrs. Jones moved forward and made use of the teaching opportunity presented to her. “A young man of your stature would do well to think hard on who he chooses to associate with. Remember, you will be judged by those you associate with.” For a second she thought she saw a flash of something in his eyes, a spark of anger or rebellion, but it was gone so quickly and his demeanor never changed so she wrote it off as a trick of the light. After all, everyone knew Quatre Winner was the picture of passive obedience. “I suggest you go home and think about what we discussed here.”

“Yes, Ma'am. I will, Ma'am. Thank you again.” He clutched his jacket to him, a relieved smile lighting the soft features of his face, as he slipped quietly out of the office. Head bowed he quickly crossed the anteroom and let himself out of the building. Without looking back he hurried across the parking lot to where his parked car was waiting for him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Two days of lunch detention? That's it? You suck, Q!” Duo used his straw to punctuate his words before slumping further down on the faded leather seat of the booth. “We got two _weeks_ and I have to work at the shop all weekend.”

“Cathy took my PS3 for a week.” Trowa sighed and stared into his soda morosely.

“Odin is requiring me to do extra exercises to improve my self control.” Heero glared at the table top as if the scarred Formica was responsible for his predicament.

“Extra chores and I am grounded for the weekend.” Wufei sipped his iced chai and made a face.

Quatre's grinned widened as a plate of steaming french fries and a coke slid in front of him. He bit into one of the crinkle cut potatoes chewing it slowly as he savored the envious looks of his friends. “It's not my fault I'm a shy little rich boy led astray by my ruffian friends.”

Four snorts colored the air as four hands simultaneously reached out to steal fries from Quatre's plate.


End file.
